


Birdo's Eggscellent Trip

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Toadsworth is in need of Birdo, who has more than enough eggs to help fill out for the egg throwing contest!





	Birdo's Eggscellent Trip

Birdo was adjusting her red bow in her humble house shaped after her head in Subcon as Toadsworth came into her home, panting as he had his right hand on his brown mushroom cap. This perplexed Birdo, who was quite confused as to why Toadsworth appeared to be in such a flustered state.

"Hey, calm down... all right, just tell me what's wrong?" Birdo asked as she moved her hands around, trying her best to calm Toadsworth as she had her eyes lowered as usual.

Toadsworth yelped as he placed both of his hands on his face. "Oh blimey, Ms. Birdo, it's terrible! We're having an egg throwing contest, but we're lacking eggs! We need some more to help supply them!"

A look of determination appeared on Birdo's hole shaped face, the pink dinosaur nodding her head as she folded her arms together. "Well fear no more, Toadsworth! I'll handle this problem!" She was about to leave when she paused, turning around and facing the old mushroom man. "...Where exactly is this contest, anyway?"

Toadsworth rubbed the back of his brown mushroom cap sheepishly with his left hand as he chuckled. "Well, it happens to be in Rougeport..."

"Say no more." Birdo stated as she then left her house, dashing on the white puffy clouds as she made her way towards the nearest green vine, climbing down it as she was going faster than normal, saying hello to her fellow generic enemies that were her neighbors as she appeared in the iconic first level of Subcon, going past the green rising hills and passing by the tropical palm trees as she rode down one of the logs in the waterfall, heading onto the wooden bridge in front of her by fluttering as she jumped over the different colored Shy Guys She then spotted a giant POW Block in her way, firing out several plain white eggs to get rid of it as she continued onward, jumping over several pillars in front of her.

"...I suppose I should just wait for her here?" Toadsworth said to himself as he felt awkward, deciding to keep Birdo's home in nice condition as he closed the door.

Birdo then came back, slamming her door open as she pointed at Toadsworth. "Don't move a thing... or I'll be egging your butt when I get back." She squinted her eyes as she slowly left her doorway, heading back all the way down... by using the magic potion she carried with her to get by faster, having grabbed it earlier on the tall hill.

Toadsworth gulped as he pulled out a napkin, wiping the sweat off his face. "Oh lord... I guess maybe I should read one of my maps in the meantime, then..."


End file.
